The Runaways
by MoonHunter12
Summary: When Lake Blue1's friend Astra1203 comes to visit her, all Lake Blue wants to do is relax. Unfortuantely, Astra's secret prevents the two of them from enjoying the visit at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lake Blue1**

Lake Blue sighed and continued tapping on her computer. None of her friends were on their emails, but it was six in the morning after all.

Clicking on her inbox, she was surprised to find a message for her. Lake Blue clicked it and let out a delighted squeal after seeing who it was from.

_Hey Lake Blue._

_Sorry I haven't been able to email sooner, but you know that the wireless network is a bit spotty here in the Arctic Circle. Barely any reception out here. I ended up climbing on top of my igloo to get any signal. I'm still here._

_Anyways, I've been meaning to ask if I can come over and visit anytime soon. Actually, I have to move to Club Penguin, but I haven't found an igloo yet. Or a job. I need a place to stay, and since I'm visiting you in a couple of days, I figured that I could ask you._

_Don't worry about room accomedations. I'll bring a sleeping bag with me. You might want to teach your white puffle to control his emotions better. Last time, I got frozen into an ice cube. Believe me, that was _not_ fun._

Lake Blue giggled when she read this. The last time her friend had visited, Lake Blue's white puffle was so excited that he accidentally froze her friend into an ice cube. It took hours before the ice was completely melted. She continued reading the email.

_Yeah, yeah. You're probably laughing at me right now. Well, I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I'll arrive at around 10 PM. See you then._

_Peace out._

_Astra1203_

Lake Blue began jumping up and down in her seat. Astra was finally coming to visit again! And, best of all, she was going to move to Club Penguin!

The alarm clock rang. Lake Blue stared at her clock in surprise.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I'm going to be late!"

Lake Blue hastily typed a reply and shut her computer off. She got dressed and ran off to the pizza parlor, where her boss was waiting.

* * *

**Review please! I'm talking about YOU in particularly, Lake Blue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know if anyone except Bellykid5 (who is an AWESOME writer! check her out sometime!)read my story, but here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lake Blue1**

Lake Blue rushed into the pizza parlor, out of breath from running all the way to the plaza from her igloo. He boss stood there, looking impatient!

"Where have you been, Lake Blue?" her boss shouted at her. Lake Blue winced slightly. Her boss never yelled at her before.

"Sorry," Lake Blue apoligized. "I promise it won't hapen again."

Her boss let out a grunt. "It better not. Now, GET TO WORK!"

Lake Blue scrambled into the kitchen and started making pizzas for the customers. Fortunately, there were also a couple of other penguins who decided to make some coins by making pizzas too. Unfortunately, some of the penguins decided to goof off.

"Hey!" Lake Blue heard one of the penguins yell. She recognized the voice as Jessie9095.

"What are you doing?" Jessie shouted at another penguing. This penguin, who Lake Blue realized was Mewcat60, was holding a bottle of chocolate sauce. Apparently, she had been using the Candytron 3000 instead of the Pizzatron 3000.

Mewcat gave Jessie an innocent smile. "Oops," she said. "It was an accident."

Jessie tuned back to the Pizzatron 3000 and grabbed a squid. She threw it at Mewcat, who had her back turned to Jessie.

Mewcat let out a yelp. "Oh, it's on," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. She grabbed a handful of jellybeans and threw them at Jessie. Jessie ducked and the jellybeans hit a brown penguin Lake Blue didn't recognize. The penguin caught one in his mouth and grinned. He picked up a bottle of pizza sauce and aimed at Mewcat, but missed and hit another penguin.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled. Pizza sauce, hot sauce, pink icing, chocolate sauce, jellybeans, fish, squid, chocolate chips, cheese, sprinkles, shrimp, seaweed, marshmellows, and liquorice flew everywhere. Even the customers joined in. Lake Blue felt someone squirt icing down her back.

Without thinking, Lake Blue grabbed a handful of shrimp and threw them at her attacker. The penguin let out something that sounded like a yelp and a giggle.

Someone else threw seaweed at her face. Lake Blue wiped the seaweed off her face, laughing. She grabbed some hot sauce and squirted it at another penguin before running out of the pizza parlor.

Her heart stopped when she saw who was standing outside the restaurant. The penguin was dressed in all black from head to toe. A black hat and long, black hair covered her face.

When the figure spoke, a chill ran down Lake Blue's spine. And it wasn't the icing.

"I've been expecting you, Lake Blue."

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Left you at a cliffhanger! I'm so evil this way!**

**Thanks for reading, the original Lake Blue1! You too, Bellykid5!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Need you people's opinions!**

**Solo auditions for my school choir are coming up soon for "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson and "Wade in the Water," an African spiritual song.**

**I really want to audition, but I have this really bad case of stage fright. If I have to stand up in front of the whole class and sing, I might end up being too freaked out to do anything. If I don't do anything, I'll be mad at myself forever.**

**Should I audition or not? Please include your answers in your reviews or message me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lake Blue1**

Lake Blue took a step back. "Wh-who are you?" she asked in a feeble voice. Realizing her mistake, Lake Blue stood up straight. "How do you know my name?" she demanded in a more confident tone.

The stranger took a step forward. "You know _exactly_ who I am," the penguin whispered.

Lake Blue rolled her eyes. _I just asked who you are, _she wanted to scream. _How would I know who you are?_

Lake Blue took a random guess. "Aunt Arctic?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"NO!" the stranger hissed. Lake Blue jumped back slightly.

"STALKER!" she yelled. Lake Blue lashed out her foot. The penguin dodged the kick. Lake Blue gritted her teeth and lashed out again. The penguin once again evaded the kick.

"What are you doing?" the stranger yelled. "Are you out of your mind?"

Lake Blue felt confused until the penguin took off her hat. She gasped.

"ASTRA!" Lake Blue crushed her friend into a hug, but quickly released her after feeling a couple of slaps on her back. Astra hated hugs.

Lake Blue's first thought was about how happy she was to see her friend. Her second thought was about how much Astra changed. Astra's thick black hair was now streaked with red instead of the crazy colors that used to streak her hair. She was taller than last time and wore midnight black clothing. Her sneakers were replaced by black boots. The only thing that hadn't changed was that she was still the same purple penguin she always was. That, and her personality.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Lake Blue screamed at Astra. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Astra gave Lake Blue an innocent smile. "Everything," she replied. "Everything is wrong with me. Duh!"

Lake Blue rolled her eyes. Astra stuck out her tongue.

"So, are you going to show me around or what?" Astra asked. She patted her suitcase. Fortunately, Astra hadn't gone _all_ Goth. Her suitcase was navy blue.

Lake Blue sighed. Her friend was hopeless.

"Well," she began, "This is the plaza. The building behind me is the pizza parlor. The building to the left of it is the Stage, where all the theater productons are held."

Astra pointed a flipper at the construction site. "What's that?"

"The Puffle Hotel," Lake Blue responded. "It's under construction."

"Well, duh," Astra interrupted. "You can totally tell it's under construction considering the canvas and the planks of wood everywhere."

Lake Blue glared at her friend. "Will you _please_ let me finish?"

Astra shrugged. "Hey, I'm not stopping you."

Lake Blue stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, the building to the left of the Stage is the Pet Shop, where you can buy puffles."

Astra nodded, and then took off towards the Forest.

"Hey!" Lake Blue shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Exploring!" Astra yelled back. "I think I see a beach on the other side of the forest! And surfboards! Hey, are those penguins surfing? Cool!" Astra disappeared into the Forest.

Lake Blue let out a groan and chased after her friend.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo auditions tomorrow. Wish me luck! If I don't chicken out first.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lake Blue1**

By the time Lake Blue caught up to Astra, she had run out of breath. Astra didn't even stop when she was in the Forest and had run all the way to the Cove.

"Slow...down..." Lake Blue gasped, stopping to catch her breath. She sat down by the fire.

Astra took a seat next to her. "Club Penguin is so different from the Arctic," Astra mused. "It's like a whole different world here!"

Lake Blue nodded and struggled to catch her breath. Astra didn't notice and glanced away towards the Surf Shack.

"You guys can surf here?" Astra exclaimed. "Sweet!" She got up and picked out a board with flames on it. A penguin waddled out of the Surf Shack.

"Hold up, missie," the guy said. "You have to be a member and buy the board with coins."

Astra glanced at the penguin and rumaged in the pockets of her sweater. She pulled out a small plastic object from one of the pockets. With a start, Lake Blue realized that it was a membership badge.

The penguin nodded in approval. "Coins please."

Astra dug in her pockets and pulled out some coins. She handed them to the penguin, who nodded again. Astra grabbed the board and waddled back to Lake Blue.

"When did you get a membership badge?" Lake Blue blurted. She blushed slightly, embarressed.

Fortunately, Astra didn't seem to mind. "This pirate guy offered me a lift from the Arctic to Club Penguin, so I got here earlier than expected," she explained. "The pirate told me that I would need membership to do most of the activities here, so I bought one."

There was something else tugging at Lake Blue's mind. "How did you get so many coins that fast?"

Astra blinked at her. "We use the same currency in the Arctic," she said slowly. "Don't all penguins?"

_Oh yeah._ Lake Blue felt even more embarressed. Fortunately, Astra changed the subject.

"Let's go surfing!" Astra said. She grabbed her board, kicked off her shoes, and ran towards the sea. Lake Blue picked up her own board and chased after Astra, who had already caught a wave.

Lake Blue finally caught up to her friend. "How did you go so fast?"

Astra shrugged. "It was easy," she replied. "All I had to do was let my instincts take over."

Lake Blue stared at Astra. "You learned _that _fast? Are you sure you haven't gone surfing before?"

Astra rolled her eyes. "You think we can surf in the Arctic? We can barely see our flippers during a winter blizzard."

Lake Blue shrugged and continued surfing. Her silver surfboard was the fastest of all boards, which was why she wasn't wiped out as easily. Despite this, Astra was still ahead of her.

"Woo-hoo!" Lake Blue watched as Astra lept up into the air and did a couple of flips. Even though it was her first time, Astra wasn't wiped out. Some penguins around her started clapping.

Eventually, Astra and Lake Blue reached the shore.

"That was awesome!" Astra exclaimed. "You're so lucky to be living here."

Lake Blue smiled and punched her friend's arm lightly. "You're moving here, remember?"

Astra perked up. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "Now I can come surfing whenever I want!"

Lake Blue laughed. "Come on, let's go to my house." She grabbed Astra's suitcase when Astra suddenly froze. She was staring at the Surf Shack, her eyes as huge as saucers.

When Astra spoke, Lake Blue felt a sudden sweep of coldness even though there wasn't any wind.

"What is he doing here?"

* * *

**Bwhahaha! Left you at another cliffhanger! I'm so awesome like this!**

**Tip for non-members: You can't get a Silver Surfboard unless you become a member, but there's another way to speed up so you won't get wiped out. Move your mouse up and down so your penguin will do the same. The up-and-down motion will cause you to increase your speed so the wave can't get to you first.**

**Tip for members: If you don't know how to get a Silver Surfboard, follow these steps. Obviously, the surfboard is a hidden item. First, you must go to the Cove (duh!). Originally, you could've gotten it at the Sport Shop, but it was replaced by the EPF. Anyways, click the Game Upgrades catalog at the Cove. It will show a Flame Surfboard and a Daisy Surfboard. The top of the catalog says "Catchin' Waves." Simply click the letters of the words (or was it just the word "Waves?" just try both ways and see what happens. please inform me so I can make the correction!). The Silver Surfboard will appear and you can buy it for 800 coins.**

**Note: The Silver Surfboard is very sensitive. If you move your mouse down a little, the board goes down about 1 inch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo-hoo! It's Spring Vacation! Unfortunately, my English teacher decided to be mean and gave us two packets and a project.**

**Watching ****_Ice Age: Continental Drift_**** right now. Came out last year but I'm only watching it to listen to "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted (absolutely LOVE this song!).**

**So here's Chapter 5 from Astra's perspective. Maybe I'll include another CP tip!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Astra1203**

Surfing was awesome. Scaring the heck out of Lake Blue was awesome. Just coming to Club Penguin was awesome.

But seeing someone who she had tried to avoid by leaving the Arctic? Not awesome.

Astra nearly fainted when she saw the penguin behind the Surf Shack.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered to Lake Blue.

Lake Blue was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Who's here?"

Astra ignored her friend and grabbed Lake Blue's flipper. "We have to get out of here."

Astra felt Lake Blue attempt to struggle from her grasp. In response, Astra gripped Lake Blue's flipper tighter.

"Astra!" Lake Blue yelled. "What's going on?" Astra didn't respond.

When they got to the Forest, Astra finally released Lake Blue's flipper.

Cautiously, Astra looked around to see if there was anyone around. She didn't want someone to overhear her explanation.

"Okay." Astra took in a deep breath. "The truth is, I decided t move to Club Penguin because there was a penguin stalking me in the Arctic."

Lake Blue gasped. "Why?"

"Well, you're part of the Elite Penguin Force, right?" Lake Blue nodded.

Astra continued. "The EPF is an international secret agency. There's at least one agency in each part of the world, including the Arctic. I'm part of that squad."

Lake Blue's eyes widened, just as Astra expected.

"Don't be surprised," Astra said. "I didn't find out until last week. In fact, most agents don't know until the Director, meaning Aunt Arctic, contacts them."

"Wait a minute," Lake Blue interrupted. "How do you know Aunt Arctic? And how did you know that she's the Director?"

"She's the Director of Club Penguin and the Arctic," Astra explained. "Each Director is assigned two agencies to oversee and assign missions to. Aunt Arctic only reveals that the EPF is international to penguins she deems worthy."

"And _I'm _not worthy?" Lake Blue asked, offended.

"Well, I'm telling you about it right now," Astra said, "and I'm not supposed to. Use that brain of yours."

"Oh." Lake Blue looked embarressed. "So why is that penguin stalking you?"

"I discovered some secret information that could improve a penguin's knowledge and make them the smartest penuin in the world," Astra whispered. "The Director told me to memorize everything and then destroy the info because having too much knowledge could destroy the penguin. She told me to memorize it in case of an emergency. You never know when we're going to need a little bit more knowledge to save the world."

Lake Blue let out a small noise. "You _memorized_ the information? That could help us rebuild the EPF and make it even better than before."

Astra shook her head. "I told you, all of that knowledge can destroy te penguin. Your brain can only hold and process so much."

"So who's the penguin you saw by the Surf Shack?" Lake Blue asked. "The one who wants all of the information?"

"You know who it is," Astra said quietly.

"It's your friend Gary the Gadget Guy."

* * *

***Gasp!* Gary the Gadget Guy? No way!**

**Uh, yes way! IT'S IN THE STORY, SO OBVIOUSLY, G IS ****_EVIL_****!**

**Don't really have any CP tips for games, so I'll just give you games that you can play with puffles instead.**

**Blue Puffle: Can't do much with it. The blue puffle doesn't play any games with you, but everyone including non-members can get one.**

**Red Puffle: If you take it on a walk with you, the red puffle can play Catchin' Waves at the Cove with you. Best of all, non-members can also adopt them.**

**Pink Puffle: Members only. The pink puffle can play Aqua Grabber at the Iceberg with you.**

**Black Puffle: Members only. The black puffle plays Cart Sufer with you at the Mine.**

**Green Puffle: Members only. The green puffle can play Jet Pack Adventure at the Lighthouse with you.**

**Yellow Puffle: Members only. The yellow puffle accompanies you when you play DJ3K at the Night Club.**

**Purple Puffle: Members only. The purple puffle dances with yo when you play Dance Contest at the Night Club.**

**White Puffle: Members only. They don't play any games with you, but they can turn anything to ice or create ice out of thin air.**

**Orange Puffle: Members only. The orange puffle doesn't play any games either, but they are the only puffles to come from a diferent dimension.**

**Brown Puffle: I don't remember what you can do with these, but I'm pretty sure that they don't play any games with you. Members only.**

**Rainbow Puffle: Newest puffles that are available for adoption! Members only. Don't think they play any games, though.**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that you people are mad at me because I made Gary evil. Trust me, there's going to be a twist near the end of the story.**

**Note: This is NOT the last chapter of the story.**

**Random note: Listening to "Rocket" by The Wanted. It's a good song. LOVE the final chorus. The song is almost as good as "Chasing the Sun." Almost.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Astra1203**

"No!" Lake Blue shrieked. "G would never do anything like this!"

"Um, yeah, he would," Astra snapped. "He's been doing this since the day after discovered the info."

"But-but...G already knows the first one million digits of pi!" Lake Blue exclaimed. "What more knowledge could he want?"

Astra shrugged. She really had no idea. According to the Director, G was an incredible scientist. He had invented a lot of the gadgets that the EPF of Club Penguin used.

"She speaks the truth, agent," a voice said. Astra and Lake Blue turned to see Gary the Gadget Guy.

"Why, Gary?" Lake Blue yelled. "What more do you want?"

"I want to know everything!" G exclaimed. "I want to be the smartest penguin in the world! And then I will rule the world!"

"You sound like Herbert," Lake Blue grumbled. Astra smirked. She had run into Herbert on a couple of missions before, and he wasn't exactly the smartest polar bear.

"Shut up!" G roared. Lake Blue jumped back slightly. Astra took a step backwards.

G turned to Astra. "You'll tell me everything you have found, or else."

"Or else what?" Astra challenged. "You'll bore me to death?"

G growled, which seemed very un-G like. Astra didn't know G personally, but this didn't seem like him. Then, G pulled out a stun gun. Kind of like a taser that a mall cop would use. Only this gun was crackling with electricity.

"Run!" Lake Blue yelled. She grabbed Astra's flipper and the two of them ran out of the Forest just as G fired. Luckily, he missed and hit a tree.

"Come back!" G shouted. "I will kill you!"

"Great offer," Astra called back, "but I'm going to pass!"

"How can you joke around at a time like this?" Lake Blue screamed at Astra. The two of them didn't stop running until they reached the Plaza.

"Hey, they finished constructing the Puffle Hotel!" Astra commented. "Let's check it out."

Lake Blue grabbed Astra's flipper before she could step through the door. "Are you insane?" Lake Blue hissed. "We're running away from a guy who wants to kill us, and you want to go to the Puffle Hotel?"

Astra waved her flipper at the building. "There are a lot of penguins here. We can blend in."

Lake Blue nodded. "Good idea. Uh oh, I see Gary."

Astra turned to see a blue penguin wearing a lab coat run out of the Forest. Gary doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"That guy needs to work out more," Astra muttered. "I mean, seriously, he gets tired running from the Forest to the Plaza?"

"No time for jokes," Lake Blue said. "Come on!"

The two of them waddled into the building. Astra let out a small gasp when she saw the interior. There was a huge rainbow puffle fountain in the middle of the lobby and a chandelier above it. There was a door to the Pet Shop and even an elevator.

"Wow," Lake Blue whispered, awestricken.

Astra snapped out of her trance. "Focus!" she muttered to herself and Lake Blue.

Lake Blue shook her head. "Right. We have to run from G. How?"

"First things first: we need money," Astra said. "How much do you have?"

Lake Blue blushed. "I only have about 100 or so coins."

Astra's jaw dropped. "You've lived here your whole life and you only have that much money?"

"Hey, I spend it on stuff," Lake Blue protested. "Come on, we can make money at the Pet Shop."

The doors burst open. G walked in, his gun hidden in the pocket of his lab coat. He looked around, trying to spot them.

"Come on!" Astra hissed. She and Lake Blue pushed through the crowd and reached the Pet Shop.

"Ooooh." Astra looked at the puffles all around her. There were black ones, white ones, pink ones, red ones, and more.

"Would you like to take the survey?" a penguin asked. Astra shook her head.

Lake Blue waddled over to a door marked "Employees."

"Come on," Lake Blue called over to Astra.

"What are you supposed to do?" Astra inquired.

Lake Blue opened the door. Outside was a snowy landscape dotted with puffles of different colors and a wooden pen.

"The goal is to round up all of the puffles into the pen," Lake Blue explained. "Then, you get paid coins."

It sounded easy enough, but it wasn't. Astra had to herd the puffles toward the pen instead of simply picking them up. Lake Blue got all of her puffles into the pen and helped Astra. Eventually, they managed to get all of the puffles into the pen without any escaping.

"Finally!" Astra exclaimed. "Let's go back inside."

Before they took a step towards the door, it flew open.

"Well, well, look who I found," G said. There was an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

**...And SCENE! Time to give some gaming tips!**

**Puffle Roundup: To play this game, go to the Pet Shop in the Plaza. There is a door marked "Employees." If roll over it, the door will open and a blue puffle will appear. There will be a little text box that says "Puffle Roundup." Click on the door and you'll get to play the minigame. You'll need to move your mouse to herd the puffles into the pen.**

**Note: Try not to herd the puffles over the hill, too far down, or towards the trees on either side. That's how they escape.**

**So bored. And it's Spring Vacation! What should I do with my free time? Besides homework.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So bored. Have to babysit my sister, who keeps bothering me. She wants to read my copy of "The Lost Hero" by Rick Riordan, but I don't trust her. I don't even get paid to babysit her.**

**Here's Chapter 7. Typing it is cutting into my homework time, but I still have eight days, including today.**

**I'm eating a Peep. It's that really sugary Marshmellow Chick you find at stores around Easter.**

**Blech, it's _disgusting_. Way too sweet for my taste. Feel like I'm going to barf.**

**I had macaroni and cheese for lunch. It tasted good. The stupid Peep ruined the taste. Now all I taste is sugar. It's absolutely vile.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Astra1203**

"What do we do?" Lake Blue whispered.

"Since when am I the leader?" Astra grumbled. "I'm the socially challenged one."

"Infighting, eh?" G chuckled. "Well, now I have the perfect time to kill you."

"Wait," Astra said. "If you're going to kill me, how would you get the information?"

"Who said I was going to kill _you_?" G asked. He pointed his gun at Lake Blue.

"I want no witnesses," G growled. "Once I get the info, I'll use it so I will become the smartest penguin in the world! Then I'll dispose of you. Now, DIE!"

G fired the gun. Astra pushed Lake Blue into the snow and crouched down. The shot of electricity zoomed over them and hit a tree.

"Yeah, here's a tip," Astra said. "If you're going to kill someone, don't yell 'Die!' and then shoot her. That's just plain stupid."

"Astra." Lake Blue was trying to keep calm. "Shut. Up."

Astra shrugged and stood up. As she did, another shot fired past her beak.

"Run!" Lake Blue yelled. She and Astra took off. They ran around the Pet Shop and ended up in the Plaza again. Astra took her hat off and tossed it in the street. Hopefully, Gary would see it and think that they were at the Snow Forts.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Lake Blue asked as they ran. The two of them passed the Forest and were now headed to...a mine?

"Is that a mine?" Astra asked. She had only seen them in books before. The Arctic had no use for mines.

"Yeah," Lake Blue responded. "There are caves in there. We can hide in one of them."

"Is that a recycling plant?" Astra was bewildered. "And a garden?" There was a garden by a mine? That did not make sense whatsoever.

"Come on!" Lake Blue grabbed Astra's flipper and dragged her into the mine.

In the mine were some mine carts, a table, a bulletin board with pictures of puffles above the table, and another cave. Lake Blue made a beeline towards the cave, so Astra followed.

The cave was dark inside. There were penguins drilling for coins with jackhammers. They were all wearing hard hats, miners helmets, red construction hats, or holding a snow shovel. Other penguins were throwing snowballs into a generator. The lights turned on, and then off after a moment.

"Is that a snowball-powered generator?" Astra asked.

Lake Blue ignored her and waddled over to another cave.

"A cave within a cave," Astra muttered under her breath. "Nice."

She spotted some hard hats under the stairs, grabbed one, and put it on her head. Then she ran after Lake Blue.

The next room was more of a lake. There was an old submarine in one corner of the shore. On the opposite side of the lake was a locked door half-submerged in water. The lake looked like it was decorated for a party.

Lake Blue was on the other side of the lake, fiddling with the door. She inserted a key into the lock. The door opened. Lake Blue turned and waved for Astra to come over before slipping through to the next room.

Astra swam across the lake and studied the lock. It seemed like every time a penguin unlocked it, the lock would automatically lock itself again. Unfortunately, Astra didn't have a key. She read the piece of paper on the door.

_**To find the key to this door**_

_**Seek the black puffles in Puffle Rescue**_

_**And follow the shadow...**_

_**But watch out** **for**_

The last word was smudged. It was impossible to read.

Astra let out a groan. What the heck was Puffle Rescue? The last time she visited, it didn't even exist.

Then Astra remembered the bulletin board with pictures of puffles on it. She was pretty sure that there was a black puffle in one of the pictures.

Astra swam back to shore and waddled to the first cave, where the bulletin board was. There were three pictures in total: a blue puffle, a pink puffle, and a black puffle. She chose to rescue the black puffle and ended up underwater.

After getting her first puffle, Astra swam around for a moment instead of returning to shore. There were Orange Octopuses all over the place, attmepting to shock her. Seriously, were they just doing it for fun?

_Shadow, where are you?_ Finally, Astra spotted a giant shadow.

With a gasp, she realized that it was the shadow of a giant squid. Astra had seen one from the distance before back at the Arctic. She had been working undercover as a journalist when she saw poachers illegaly hunting.

The squid turned around and swam out to sea, leaving a trail of bubbles behind. Astra followed the trail and reached a coral reef. Her arms and legs felt sore. She hadn't eaten anything except for a slice of pizza back at the Pizza Parlor. And that was hours ago.

Astra spotted a staircase by the reef and stopped following the squid, which disappeared. She climbed up the stairs and reached a room that was completely underwater.

In the room, there were penguins gathered there. They stopped talking when they saw Astra. Then, the penguins cheered and applauded.

"Congratulations!" a penguin said. He clapped her on the back and gave her the Moss Key.

"With this key, you'll be able to access the Underwater Room anytime you want from the lake," the penguin explained. He jogged back to his group of friends. The other penguins took this as a sign and resumed their chatter.

Astra waddled over to Lake Blue and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Astra shouted at her friend as she shook her shoulders. The penguins around them chuckled.

"You're here now," Lake Blue answered. "Hopefully, G won't be able to find us here. He's not very good with riddles, and he doesn't spend a lot of time playing games."

Suddenly, something hit Astra.

"My suitcase!" she exclaimed. "The Director told me to save all the information I found on my EPF Spy Phone, which is in my suitcase! I left that at the Forest."

"No problem." Lake Blue whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Dot? It's Lake Blue." The other penguin, Dot, chattered a greeting. "My friend let her suitcase in the Forest. Can you go get it for her and teleport to the Underwater Room?" Pause. "Thanks. See you in a flash."

Alost immediately after Lake Blue put her phone away, a purple penguin with blonde hair appeared next to Astra.

"That was fast." Lake Blue looked impressed.

Astra noticed that something was missing. A feeling of dread washed over her.

"Where's my suitcase?" she asked.

"That's why I'm here," Dot said nervously. She took a deep breath.

"The suitcase was stolen!"

* * *

**Oh no! The suitcase was stolen! Did Gary get to it?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Here's a tip courtesy of Club Penguin Wiki, where I get my research from.**

**Moss Key Pin: This pin can only be found by members. Sorry, non-members! Maybe if you bug your mom long enough, she'll buy you membership for your birthday! That's what I would do. Just say "Mom, for my birthday, you don't have to go to the toy store. I just want membership for Club Penguin."**

**Anyway, go to the Puffle Rescue table in the Mine. Click on the photograph of the black puffle. You'll end up underwater.**

**After you get your first puffle, don't go up to the surface. A shadow of the Giant Squid will appear. It will swim out to sea and leave a trail of bubbles behind. Follow the trail. You'll reach a coral reef. There will be a staircase that leads to the Underwater Room. Stop following the squid and go up the stairs.**

**When you reach the Underwater Room, you will recieve the Moss Key Pin. Now you can access the Underwater Room from the Lake. However, the Giant Squid will not show up once you have the pin.**

**Free coins: Go to the Mine. There will be a cave next to the Puffle Rescue table. Click on it. The cave, not the table.**

**The cave leads to the Cave Mine (what kind of name is that?). There is a giant pit where penguins are drilling for coins. To do so, you must get a hard hat, which are located under the stairs. Put on _only_ the hard hat. You can't have anything on. Also, you can't drill for coins if you're walking a black puffle.**

**Once you put on the hard hat, pick a spot in the pit. Dance, and you'll be drilling for...(drumroll)FREE COINS! Yay!**

**Happy hunting! Try not to get shocked by the Orange Octopuses in Puffle Rescue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again!**

**We left off at the scene where Dot says that the suitcase was ****_stolen._**

**I feel like being random again. Peeps are disgusting. Chocolate tastes good.**

**Let's have some fun! I'm going to hold a little contest. You, the reader, will tell me who has Astra's suitcase. Include the penguin and your idea in your review (BTW, you don't need an account to review)or, if you do have an account, message me. If I like your idea, I'll incorporate it in my story. If I feel that none of them go together with the story, I'll go with my original idea.**

**Impress me with your creative juices! Stay with the story. Deadline is April 6. You can submit an idea that same day, but anything after won't be accepted.**

**Here's Chapte 8. Try to follow the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Astra1203**

_"What?"_ Astra exclaimed. "My suitcase was _stolen_?"

Dot nodded. "You must be Astra. The Director told me about you."

Astra crossed her arms over her chest. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Dot looked at Lake Blue questioningly. Lake Blue looked at the ground and mumbled somthing.

"What?" Dot asked.

"Gary betrayed us," Lake Blue said louder.

Dot's jaw dropped open. "What? Why?" she demanded.

"Not to loud," Astra hissed. "We don't want to send everyone in panic."

"EPF headquarters," Lake Blue whispered. "We can discuss this with the other agents as well."

Dot nodded and pulled out her EPF Spy Phone. Lake Blue did the same.

"Well?" Dot looked at Astra. "We have to teleport there."

"My phone was in my suitcase," Astra said bluntly. "Don't worry, I'll walk. Where's the location?"

"Everyday Phoning Facility," Dot answered. "It's-"

"I know where it is," Astra interrupted. "Just needed to know what the building was called. See you!"

Astra left the Underwater Room and headed out the Mine. She walked all the way to the other side of Club Penguin and entered the Everday Phoning Facility.

When she got in the building, a security camera turned and...scanned her?

There was a huge computer screen on the wall. It read:

**Name: Astra1203**

**Occupation: Agent of Arctic Agency**

An elevator appeared from the ground.

Astra whistled. "They have some high-tech equipment here." She stepped into the elevator, which took her to what she assumed to be headquarters. There were five penguins sitting at a conference table, including the Director, Dot, and Lake Blue.

"Have a seat, Astra," the Director said. She gestured to the empty chair next to Dot.

As she sat down, Astra noticed that there were two empty seats. One was probably for Gary.

"Why are we here?" a red penguin Astra didn't recognize grumbled. He was wearing sunglasses, a suit, tie, and a jet pack on his back. "And why is that penguin here?" he nodded to Astra.

"Is she even an agent?" a brown penguin asked. This penguin had an Australian accent, brown hair in a ponytail, and a brown puffle in her flippers. There was a friendly sparkle in her eyes. "And where's G?"

"That's why we're here," Lake Blue replied. She gestured to Astra. "This is Astra, an EPF agent from the Arctic."

Lake Blue pointed at the red penguin. "Astra, this is Jet Pack Guy and"-she pointed at the brown penguin-"this is PH."

Just then, a green penguin dressed in a red flower-print shirt waddled in.

"Sorry I'm late!" he shouted. "I was looking at my treasures!"

"No need to shout, Rookie," the Director called back. "We can all hear you clearly. Sit down."

Rookie took a seat next to the Director. Or at least tried to. His sunglasses fell off his face, so he bent over to pick them up. Somehow, the chair flipped over and landed on top of him.

"It's a wonder how he even became an agent, let alone the leader of the Comm Faction," Jet Pack Guy muttered. PH looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Finally, Rookie managed to upright his chair with the help of Dot and sat down.

"So, why are we here agin?" Rookie inquired.

"That's what we were getting to," PH answered. She glanced at Astra.

Astra looked at the Director, who nodded.

"Okay, so back in the Arctic-"

"Wait, you live in the Arctic?" Rookie interrupted.

"Got a problem with it?" Astra shot back coldly.

Rookie paled slightly. "No ma'am," he squeaked. Lake Blue bit back a smile.

"As I was saying," Astra continued, "I found some secret information that could give penguin a lot of knowledge. It would make him or her the smartest penguin in the world."

The eyes of every penguin, except for the Director and Lake Blue, widened.

"That information could help us rebuild the EPF and make it even better than before," Dot whispered excitedly.

"I already suggested that," Lake Blue said, "but apparently, too much knowledge can destroy the penguin."

"Besides, the information is already destroyed," the Director added in. She locked eyes with Astra. "Except in two places."

Everyone was silent. Finally, Jet Pack Guy spoke up.

"So where is it now?" he asked.

"In here"-Astra tapped her head-"and in my EPF Spy Phone, which is in my suitcase."

"Her suitcase was stolen," Dot clarified.

"Who do you think has it?" PH asked.

Dot, Lake Blue, and Astra exchanged a look. Lake Blue shrugged.

Dot looked at Astra. She nodded.

Dot took a deep breath. "Apparently, G betrayed us," she mumbled. "We-"

Chaos broke out. PH, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie started shouting at Dot all at once.

"G would never betray us!" PH exclaimed. "He's a dedicated EPF agent!"

"Why would he need any more knowledge?" Jet Pack Guy demanded. "He already knows the first one million digits of pi!"

"Nooooo!" Rookie wailed. "Not Gary!"

"QUIET!" Astra yelled over the calamity. PH, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie looked at her in surprise.

"Let Dot finish before you start screaming and yelling," Astra hissed. "It could send Club Penguin into panic!"

PH, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie nodded obediently. Rookie even looked scared.

Dot continued. "We don't know why he wants the knowledge, but it's probably not for a good reason. Astra? When did he betray us?"

"The day after I discovered the information," Astra replied. "December...26. It was after my birthday."

"You were born on Christmas Day?" Rookie interrupted.

Astra glared at him. "If I put duct tape on his beak, will he stop talking?"

Jet Pack Guy smirked. "Agent Mewcat60 tried that once. He just kept talking and talking and somehow, the tape slipped off his beak."

Wow. These penguins were weird.

"Anyways, before I was so_ rudely _interrupted"-Astra glared at Rookie, who shrank back in fear-"G started stalking me. He started sendig me threats and following me everywhere I went. So I decided to move to Club Penguin. You know, the hiding-in-plain-sight trick."

Everyone shrugged and nodded, as if saying _I've used that trick once or twice in my life._

"Well, obviously-"

Before Astra could finish, alarms started blaring.

"Code Red!" the Director shouted over the alarms. "Scatter!"

* * *

**Ha ha ha, I made it harder for you now!**

**I won't be updating until after April 6 because of the contest. So, see you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Sunday, April 7! Time to update!**

**Sprig Break is over and I'm already getting drowned in homework. Anyways, here are the ideas people entered!**

**Anonymous: 1) Herbert takes it. He was never mentioned so now he is. Herbert goes through the stuff at a random spot and then... Gary, still looking for Astra, sets the code red thing.** This person is also my friend in real life, so she sent me the rest of her idea via email.

**2) **Yes, people, you could have entered more than once with different ideas. **Gary comes in (somehow) and took a weapon from a room and barged in and started shooting at random spots and people try to stop him. and then he control puffles. **Too brief. I can't build upon this idea, unless you want the whole story to change.

**H (also a guest): Some puffle stole it and g comes in holding a laser gun that caused the code red alarm thingy.** Another friend from real life who sent the rest of her idea via email.

**Aquaqueen81: Gary suddenly attacks the epf,saying that he will rule it now,because he already knows the ,agents that fought against gary(his minions were the cannons from system defender,somehow he made them robotic) were wounded,but,the ninjas came and helped the remaining was put into the physco ward,and his memory was ,because Gary was now not smart,and then Herbert attacks,and they don't have weapons,what will they do? **This idea is more detailed and interesting, but Bellykid5 would hunt me down and murder me if I put Gary in a psycho ward and erased his memory.

**Bellykid5: Someone overheard the conversation and is in the midst of desperately searching for that knowledge somewhere. **This is also too brief.

**Lake**** Blue1****: Dot took the suitcase. How did she know that the suitcase was gone so quickly? It must have been her! She wants to be awesome! And smart!** Well, I think that Dot is already awesome, but I'll try to keep my bias out of the way.

**...Not many, but it's better than nothing. You'll see who's idea I chose once you read the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lake Blue1**

Lake Blue, along with the other agents, ran towards the elevator. Hey, there was only one exit.

"Oh no you're not." Gary jumped out of the elevator, his gun crackling with electricity.

"G, what's wrong with you?" Rookie asked worridly. His whole body was shaking, and it wasn't because of Astra yelling at him.

"Give me the information!" G screamed at them. Everyone jumped, except for Astra, who had spaced out.

"Huh? Wha-?" Astra said when Jet Pack Guy elbowed her. She looked at Gary, who demanded for the information once more.

"You didn't say the magic word," Astra responded sweetly. Lake Blue rolled her eyes. How could Astra still joke around like this? She was hopeless.

"The magic word," G grumbled. "Now, hand it over!"

"I meant 'please!'" Astra shouted at him. "Everyone knows that the magic word is 'please!'"

"Let's go!" PH exclaimed. Before they could reach the elevator, the giant computer screen beeped.

"A call?" Dot muttered quietly. She hit the "Answer Call" button. Herbert and Klutzy appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Lake Blue snapped.

"Oh, I found a very nice suitcase in the Forest. Just wanted to tell you that it belongs to a penguin named Astra." Herbert paused as Klutzy clicked his claws before contiuing. "By the way, what's inside the suitcase is very interesting, but Klutzy says that it is just boring. There is a lot of valuable info in it and maybe I'll...Wait, why am I telling you this?" The screen shut off.

Lake Blue glanced at Astra, who had a furious look on her face.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Astra hissed.

"Afraid not, Agent," the Director answered. "Herbert lives here as well."

Before anyone could speak, there was some yelling, grunting, and...was that Rookie screaming?

Lake Blue turned to see Rookie held in a headlock by G, who was held in a headlock by Jet Pack Guy.

"Stop it!" PH yelled at them. They either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. Jet Pack Guy pulled Gary away from Rookie. Gary took a swing at Jet Pack Guy but missed. Rookie was still screaming.

PH turned to Astra and gestured to the three penguins.

"QUIT IT!" Astra screamed at them. Lake Blue was pretty sure that the island of Penguin Chat could hear her.

Jet Pack Guy and Gary stopped wrestling. Rookie shut his beak.

"Wha-?" G looked confused. "What's going on? Where am I?" His eyes widended at the gun he had in his flipper (Now that I think about it, why didn't he simply threaten Jet Pack Guy with the gun?). "Why do I have this?"

"Does he have amnesia or something?" Dot asked, "or is he going to turn out like Agent B?" (Read Bellykid5's story _Only Gary Should Know_)

"Gary," Lake Blue said cautiously, "do you remember who you are? And do you remember who we are?"

"Of course!" G exclaimed. "Well, except for her." He pointed at Astra, who had gotten bored and pulled out her iPod (I actually have an MP3, but iPods are cooler).

The agents and the Director excanged a glance. What was wrong with Gary? First he wanted to become the smartest penguin in the world by attacking Astra, and no he has no memory of what happened the last week?

"What?" G demanded. "What do I not know?"

"That's a shocker," Jet Pack Guy mumbled. "Gary doesn't know something."

"Gary," Lake Blue repeated, "do you know what you did for the past week?"

G scratched his head and adjusted his glasses with his other flipper. "Well, no!"

* * *

**Oh no! Someone call the medics! Gary lost his memory!**

**If G doesn't know what was happening, then why was he attacking Astra? What should the agents do about Herbert? Why am I watching Pokemon? Why was I watching Pokemon last night? Oh great, I'm being weird again. I used to be obssesed with Pokemon. I have no idea why.**

**Until next time people! Continue to review!**

**Hey, does anyone want to be included in the story?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people! I'm back (collective boos)! Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was being drowned in homework. I'm doing ELA homework right now, but I was like "Freak this! I'm going to post the next chapter on FanFiction."**

**Okay, I actually used Anonymous' (Who is actually Jessie9095. She just made an account)idea for the last chapter. She sent me an email with the rest of her idea. She even came up with Herbert's little speech!**

**My weird Pokemon obsession is back. I have no idea why. The good thing is that I got a 97.16% for my average this marking period. Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Lake Blue1**

"What?" everyone besides Gary and Astra, who was listening to loud rock music, shouted.

"What do you mean that you don't remember anything?" Jet Pack Guy demanded.

"Um...I think that's self-explanatory," G said, backing away slightly. "Can someone please tell me who the Goth penguin is?"

"Hey!" Astra yelled. Surprisingly, she heard that over the music. "I ain't Goth, Nerd!" (A lot of people from my camp asked me if I was Goth, so it's a touchy subject)

"That's Astra1203," Lake Blue interrupted. "She's from the EPF agency in the Arctic. Apparently, you've been stalking her for the past week."

"That's crazy!" G exclaimed.

"Who are-wait, that's actually true. I am crazy. But not that crazy!"

"Now isn't a good time to joke around," Lake Blue said to her friend. Honestly, did Astra take anything seriously?

"Gary, can you explain what happened before December 25?" PH asked. The puffle in her flippers was quivering with excitement.

"Alright," G sighed.

"So I came to the agency early to check on our security system. Agent Pokemon5952 was here, yelling at Rookie for stealing her EPF Spy Phone."

"I didn't steal it!" Rookie protested. "I was simply _returning _it."

"Is that why Pokemon's security camera showed you climbing through the window of her igloo and taking it from her nightstand?" Jet Pack Guy mumbled.

"Anyway," G interrupted, "Agent Jessie9095 came in and reported that Herbert was up to no good again. The Director sent her on a mission to retrieve the giant bottle of hot sauce Herbert stole from the Pizza Parlor (Reference to Operation: Hot Sauce. Mission will be available until either April 16 or 18. I don't remember), along with Pokemon to prevent a fight from occuring.

"I decided to test out a couple of my inventions, and then recieved a message from someone to meet them at the Coffee Shop. We were out of coffee here anyway, so I went there and bought myself an espresso. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and the next thing I know, I'm here, wrestlig Jet Pack Guy."

"That means that G isn't evil!" Dot exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but what about his stalker-ish habbits?" Astra asked. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth (can penguins chew gum?). "Is it possible that whoever called Gary to the Coffee shop is behind all this?"

Lake Blue was impressed by her friend's logic. Astra wasn't the serious type. She liked to joke around and spaced out occassionally, which made it hard to talk to her. You never know whether she's listening or not.

"It's possible," the Director confirmed, "but we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We need to find evidence."

"Wait, what about my suitcase?" Astra asked. "Herbert might've found the info and followed the plan so he would be super smart."

"But won't it destroy him?" Lake Blue inquired. "You said so yourself that too much knowledge would destroy a penguin."

"Yes, but that might only apply to penguins," Dot said. "There's the possibility that Herbert could become extremely intelligent and not self-destruct."

"Then there's also the chance that it won't work for him," Astra responded. "The info might only apply to penguins, so there's a chance that the plan won't work for Herbert."

Lake Blue was positive that she was hallucinating. Astra was actually being serious. She was thinking logically, and she hadn't made any witty comments about anything said so far.

"Herbert's pretty stupid anyways, so he probably won't even be able to figure out the plan. Or, if he does work out the info, he'll have brain damage from all of the knowledge." And Lake Blue just jinxed it.

"So what should we do now?" Rookie asked.

Before anybody could respond, the alarms started blaring again.

"Are you freaking serious?" Astra shouted.

"Watch your language," Lake Blue responded.

* * *

**I know that the real Lake Blue would tell me to "watch my language" if I swore or even said something in place of the curse word, so I just included the last part for fun.**

**I have to take the NYS ELA and Math Tests, so I won't be able to update for a while. So, like, two weeks from now, I guess.**

**Until then, chicos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola. Como estas? Bien? Well, that's great to hear (Don't know how to translate this to Spanish, and I'm too lazy to open another tab).**

**Let's start off random again. The other day (I think it was yesterday. I'm not sure), Jessie9095 (my real life friend) told me that I was spreading around a bug (you know, like a virus). She said that because now I'm obsessed with Pokémon again, a couple people were now going back to play/watch Pokémon. So far, I spread the virus to Jessie, Mewcat, and Pokemon5952 (All friends from real life. Pokemon5952 doesn't have an account). Well, it's not my fault, Jessie! You people just have weak immune systems! Mewcat refered me as the Pokémon Maniac last year because I was obsessed and knew almost everything about Pokémon. Oh, if any of you still play Pokémon, I'll be happy to give advice.**

**Anyways, here's the next chappie.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Lake Blue1**

Lake Blue turned towards the elevator, but because it was code red, the elevator was locked. Instead, the agents headed down an emergency exit hall that Lake Blue figured was hidden (Okay, I made this part up. I have a wild imagination).

"Where are we going?" Astra shouted over the alarms. Jeez that girl knew how to scream loud. It was a wonder why her sixth grade report card said "Lack of Class Participation" in ELA.

"I don't know!" Lake Blue yelled back. That was the truth. Lake Blue didn't have a plan.

"We'll figure it out as we go!" Dot interrupted. The penguins continued running through the hall, the EPF HQ getting farther and farther away from them.

"Agh!" a voice cried. Lake Blue turned to see Rookie fall through an air vent (How the heck do you fall through those floor vents? They're like made of titanium. Well, not literally, but you get the point).

"Are you kidding me?" Astra groaned. "How do you even fall through those things?"

"It's Rookie, what do you expect?" Jet Pack Guy mumbled under his breath. Fortunately, Rookie was too wide to fall all the way through.

"Pull!" PH exclaimed. She grabbed Rookie's left flipper and Dot grabbed Rookie's right. Jet Pack Guy and Lake Blue joined them. It didn't work. Rookie was just too heavy (For all those Rookie-lovers, I'm not calling him fat).

"G, help!" Dot glared at Gary, who was just standing and watching (Uh, hello? Forget about me?)

"I-I'm not strong enough," G stammered.

"Oh, are you guys joking?" Astra brushed them aside and pulled Rookie out with one heave.

"How did she-"

"Don't ask," Lake Blue said, cutting Jet Pack Guy off. She glanced at her friend, who was reaching into the vent, trying to find Rookie's propellor hat because he refused to leave without it. "She's just freaky."

"Let's go!" PH shouted as Astra tossed Rookie his hat rather harshly. By then, the alarms were even louder (Great, Rookie. You just wasted our time because you didn't want to part with your hat).

Suddenly, the roof collapsed about two inches away from Lake Blue, who was in the lead. She let out a surprised yelp and watched in horror as the roofing to her left and right began to collapse. The group was standing under the only piece of roof that was still left, and it wasn't going to last long.

Astra turned right to try to go find another exit, but a giant chunk of metal and who knows what blocked her way. They were trapped.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lake Blue saw something long and brown. It resembled a snake, but it was too thin to be one.

_It's a rope, _she realized.

"Grab on!" a voice called. Lake Blue sprinted, grabbed it, and began to climb. When she reached the top there were two penguins.

"Jessie!" Lake Blue exclaimed happily. She had never been happier to see her childhood friend.

"G, move your butt!" Astra, Lake Blue recognized, yelled.

"Is that Astra?" Jessie asked, glancing at the hole with a curious expression. "Is she still crazy?"

"Yeah," Lake Blue replied. She leaned over the hole in the snow to see G struggling to climb the rope, sweat beading his forehead.

"I'm trying!" Gary sounded frustrated. Lake Blue reached down and helped G up.

"Thank you!" G wiped his forehead as Astra climbed up. She glared at Gary and stuck out her tongue when his back was facing her.

"Hey, Jessie," Astra said. She frowned slightly. "Who's that?"

Lake Blue just noticed another penguin with Jessie. This penguin was glancing around, her intelligent eyes taking in the surroundings.

"I'm Liana," the penguin answered. "What happened to the HQ?"

Lake Blue shrugged. "Code red, so there was probably an intruder."

"Explosives," Liana muttered. Seeing their confused looks, she quickly explained. "The hall you guys were traveling through was destroyed by explosives. Probably time bombs."

"Uh, you mean like this?" Astra held up a small metal box that had a timer. The timer was counting down.

"What's going on?" Dot interrupted as she climbed out of the hole (You sure do love interrupting conversations huh?). She was followed closely by Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.

Lake Blue was fuming, but prevented herself from screaming at Astra. How could Astra find the bomb so quickly? And _why hadn't she gotten rid of it?_

Jet Pack Guy stared at the bomb. "Is that a time bomb? We have only fifteen seconds left until it explodes!"

"Astra, what are you waiting for?" Rookie screeched. Okay, the situation was bad, but it wasn't necessary for Rookie to go hysterical.

Astra waved a flipper at Rookie, shushing him. Lake Blue glanced around and realized that they were behind the Clock Tower at the Snow Forts. No wonder there was snow everywhere and not a penguin in sight. Usually, no one went behind the Clock Tower.

_Smart, _she thought. No one would see them and panic. This would send the whole island in hysteria.

Wow, that meant the tunnel traveled all the way from the bottom of the Ski Hill to the Snow Forts. That was pretty far.

"Astra, why are you still holding the bomb?" Jet Pack Guy screamed at her.

Wordlessly, Astra tossed the bomb into the air with two seconds to spare. It exploded, sending metal scraps flying everywhere. PH let out a yell, but no one was hurt.

"You...you waited until the last second to throw the bomb?" Liana said. "If you didn't time it correctily, we all could've died! Are you mental?"

"I prefer crazy," Astra replied calmly, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "Mental makes me sound like I hallucinate or talk to deceased people who aren't there or something like that."

Lake Blue pushed Astra into the snow and groaned as Jessie laughed. "Quit joking around. This is serious."

Suddenly, Jessie stopped laughing and glanced around worridly. A look of horror crossed her face.

When she spoke, she sounded like a little girl who lost everything.

"Where's the Director?"

* * *

**Whaaaaaat? The Director is MISSING? Did any of you notice?**

**Wait a minute. If she didn't leave with the rest of the penguins via emergency exit, and there were explosives planted, does that mean...?**

**NOOOOOOOOO! Not the Director!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, fellow FanFictioners. I'm back! And I found a piece of my imagination! Sorry about not updating. I lost my imagination a while back.**

**I'm still Pokemon obsessed! Oh, and if you're reading this Mewcat60, did you catch Articuno yet?**

**Where was I? Oh, yeah. This is Chapter 12.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Lake Blue1**

Lake Blue blinked at Jessie, confused by her friend's words.

Apparently, Astra knew what Jessie meant.

"Oh..." Astra's flipper loosened its grip on her iPod. It dropped in the snow.

Then it hit Lake Blue. No, not literally.

"That's...impossible," she muttered to herself. Her flippers were shaking.

"Maybe she's still alive," Rookie said hopefully. His head swiveled around. "Or maybe she's just invisible!" (Jessie said this in her review, so I wanted to use it)

Liana rolled her eyes despite the situation. "Seriously? First of all, it probably isn't likely that the Director survived. I mean, the bombs were placed so that they would detonate at the exact same time. Second of all, how would she become invisible?"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Dot argued as Rookie burst into tears.

"Wah!" Rookie sobbed. "The Director is dead!"

"You just had to say the word," Astra grumbled as she bent over to pick up her iPod. "Quit crying, would you? You're an EPF agent. Are any of us crying? No, so stop! Besides, you'll atract attention. Do you really want to send the whole island into pandemonium?"

Lake Blue was surprised at the harshness in Astra's voice and the logic used. Astra was usually the one joking around and being crazy, not stern like a teacher.

Rookie sniffed and nodded obediently.

"Okay, so now what?" Gary asked, taking his gun out. He frowned at it. Lake Blue could literally hear the crackle of electricity that ran through a small plastic cylinder on the gun.

"Can I see that?" Astra gingerly took the gun out of G's flippers and studied it. Lake Blue noticed that the container was attached to the gun in a way so when you pressed the trigger, a blue line of electricity would be fired at the target.

Astra was studying the weapon intently. Finally, she threw it on the ground and stomped her boot on it.

Lake Blue watched in horror as Astra's boot smashed the gun. She expected the glass cylindar to shatter and the electricity to go in all directions.

Instead, the gun was the only object crushed. The glass container of electricity was undamaged.

Astra frowned. "In the Arctic, we made a prototype of this same weapon. It was meant to simply paralyze the enemy, though."

"Are you crazy?" Gary exploded. "You could've risked killing us all if the glass shattered! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Everything," Astra replied. Lake Blue saw Jessie smirk. Typical Astra.

"Wait, so how did it end up here in Club Penguin?" PH interrupted before G could snap at Astra.

"The prototype and the blueprints were stolen," Astra answered. "Someone must've made adjustments to this thing. The glass is pretty much indestructible."

"Run!" Liana screamed suddenly. "There's a freaking bomb the size of an air conditioner! It's going to blow!"

"Watch your language!" Lake Blue chided instinctively.

"We're in danger of getting blown up, and you're telling us to stop cursing?" Astra yelled at Lake Blue as the eight penguins sprinted into the wilderness of Club Penguin (Seriously, dudes? The wilderness? You have to be kidding me).

"Wait a second," Jet Pack Guy said (Hey, he realizes why I'm upset!). "Doesn't Herbert have five thousand bases in Club Penguin's wilderness?"

Dot snorted. "Well, we're kind of _lost _right now, so what do you suggest we do?"

"We are?" Rookie asked. He looked around.

"Ahhh! We're lost!" Rookie ran around in circles frantically, waving his flippers around.

"I don't know him," Astra announced. "Should we just walk around aimlessly and hope for the best? That's really the best plan we got, since it is called the wilderness for a reason. None of the landmarks or whatever are charted on maps."

"She's got a point," Jet Pack Guy agreed. He tapped his jetpack. "My jetpack's out of fuel, so I can't fly."

"Penguins can't fly in the first place," Jessie countered bluntly. Astra laughed.

Lake Blue couldn't believe what Jet Pack Guy was saying. He was actually _acknowledging_ someone's idea, whereas he usually acts like he doesn't care about anything int he world.

Apparently, PH thought the same thing.

"Did I hear that right?" PH blurted out in her Australian accent. Lake Blue noticed that her puffle was missing. She shrugged it off, figuring that it had wandered off with other puffles in the wilderness.

"Did Jet Pack Guy just _agree_ with someone?" Liana and Dot snickered at PH's comment as Jet Pack Guy shot them evil looks.

"Has anyone seen Rookie?" Astra interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to her and realized that Rookie wasn't screaming his head off anymore.

"Rookie!" Gary called. "Where are you? This isn't the time to play games!"

Lake Blue cupped her flippers together and shouted Rookie's name.

Finally, Astra yelled, "ROOKIE!" at the top of her lungs. The snow on a tree fell to the ground.

"HELP!" a voice shouted. Rookie broke through the bushes, followed closely by an enraged penguin holding duct tape.

"Rookie!" the penguin screeched. "When I get my flippers on you, you are _so_ dead!"

Lake Blue recognized the voice. Astra and Jessie did too.

"Mewcat?" the three asked at the same time in disbelief. That couldn't be possible. Their childhood friend Mewcat hated to go camping (True fact. I tried to get her to go back to camp with me this summer, but she said no) after her experience between fifth and sixth grade. Well, that's what Lake Blue heard from Mewcat's and Astra's conversations.

"Hey guys!" Mewcat panted cheerfully as she tackled Rookie to the snow. He let out a high-pitched shriek. "You came to visit, Astra? That's nice. Are you still crazy? Hey, you should just move back to Club Penguin!"

"Yes, I'm still crazy," Astra replied calmly. "No, I'm not visiting. I'm moving to Club Penguin!"

"Yay!" Mewcat exclaimed as she struggled to tape Rookie's beak together. "By the way, Jessie, you left your EPF Spy Phone at the Pizza Parlor. I came to bring it back and I saw you running into the wilderness, so I tried to follow you. Out of nowhere, this idiot"-Mewcat jabbed at Rookie-"crashed into me. I dropped the phone and he took it. I think he called your sister and screamed 'I like pie' and other random stuff like that."

"You WHAT?" Jessie was steaming. She marched over to Mewcat and helped her tape Rookie's beak. Unfortunately for them, Rookie managed to escape.

"Get back here, you imbecile!" Jessie screamed as she and Mewcat chased Rookie around.

Astra let out a low whistle. "Using big words now, Jessie? Didn't they do this same thing to Travis in seventh grade?" (If you're in my class, you know who Travis is supposed to be)

Lake Blue laughed while Dot, PH, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, and Liana stared at her in confusion.

"Oh yeah! But that was me and Mewcat." Lake Blue remembered it in exact detail. Their classmate Alex (I didn't want to use his first name, middle name, or the real Lake Blue's nickname for him because of privacy purposes and the nickname wouldn't make sense here) was doing a science fair project that tested if exercising affected how much carbon dioxide you exhaled. Travis had to run around for ten minutes but got tired, so she and Mewcat chased him around in order to keep him exercising (True story)

"HE-mmf!" The other penguins turned to see that Jessie and Mewcat had successfully taped Rookie's beak shut. As a bonus, they tied Rookie's flippers and feet together in case he was going to steal something else. Lake Blue wondered where they got the rope from.

"All done!" Mewcat announced cheerfully. "What were you guys talking about before I came?"

The agents, excluding Rookie, Mewcat, Jessie, and Liana, exchanged a look.

"Hey, why were those bombs planted, anyways?" Liana asked.

"I'm telling them," Astra declared after a moment of silence. Before anyone could stop her, Astra launched into a full explanation of what happened so far. Fortunately, she chose not to say anything about the info but simply said it was important.

Mewcat and Jessie looked at Gary warily. Liana seemed to be studying G's behavior intently, and Rookie was squirming around, trying to get free.

"Where's the gun?" Mewcat inquired a second later.

Dot flashed her a grin. "Astra went all warrior style and destroyed it with a stomp of her foot. The only thing that remained of it was the glass cylinder of electricity."

Mewcat processed this and finally said, "So what happened to the container?"

Astra chomped on her gum that Lake Blue didn't realize she was still chewing on. She slid the vial of blue electricity out of her pocket and explained, "The glass is pretty much indestructible, so it wasn't damaged."

Before anyone could say another word, black smoke filled the air. Lake Blue couldn't even see her flippers, let alone the other agents.

Lake Blue opened her beak to call out for her friends, but there was a sharp pain on the right side of her head, and then she blacked out.

* * *

**I'm so, so, so sorry for having you knocked out, Lake Blue, but it plays a role in my story! I'm also very sorry if this chapter seems stupid and dumb.**

**I found out that the rock band Green Day write protest songs against the US government, the social media, and stuff like that. Their song "American Idiot" (Some cursing) is self-explanatory, but if you listen to "Holiday" very carefully (Written in 2004, I think), you'll realize that it's an anti-war protest against the federal government's decision to wage war against Iraq. Well, it doesn't literally state "This is a protest against war with Iraq," but you'll see that the lyrics go against war. Personally, I agree with the band's opinion. War is never the answer, but Americans went to war anyways.**

**Listen to both songs, but especially "Holiday." They're awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, peoples! How's it going? Good? Good.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block. And I started my own original story on Microsoft Word. Well, make that seven.**

**Pokémon obsession? Check. I'm also trying to teach myself ASL (American Sign Language). So far, I learned how to sign the first eleven letters of the alphabet! Signing "K" is harder than the others, though...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Astra1203 (It's my turn!)**

Astra opened her eyes groggily. The room was considerably dark, but unfortunately, there was an open window next to her. The sunlight gave her headaches (True. Once, I refused to go outside because the sun was shining especially bright).

_Where am I?_ Astra glanced around the room - well, cave. Rookie, Gary, Jet Pack Guy, and Dot were bound and lying unconscious, all of them propped up against the cave wall.

_Great, I'm stuck with a bunch of penguins I don't know. Hey, where are the others?_

Astra's head swiveled around the cave. There was no sign of Lake Blue, PH, Mewcat, Jessie, or Liana anywhere.

_Wait a minute..._ Astra glanced down at her body. Wow, whoever knocked her out did a pretty good job at that. She didn't even notice that her bonds were pretty loose.

Apparently, whoever captured her didn't think of her as much of a threat. Her flippers were tied and her feet were bound too, but that was it. The ropes weren't tied all around her body like the other four.

"Well, that's offending," Astra muttered aloud. She tried to break free of her bonds with her freakish strength, but she felt like a weakling. She was tired, her muscles were sore, and her whole body felt as if it had been used as a punching bag. Her flippers moved sluggishly when she tried to break free.

_Am I drugged?_ Astra wondered. She stood up (I can stand?) and tried to walk around, but her movements were sluggish. After a couple more steps, she fell back on the spot she was sitting on before.

Astra groaned. _Yep, I'm definitely drugged. Lake Blue probably is too. Her high kick would've broken through the ropes already._

Suddenly, someone started _singing_. Astra had just enough strength to turn her head in Rookie's direction. Apparently, he was awake and singing "We're Off to See the Wizard" way off-key.

_"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was  
If ever oh ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is because_...uh, um..." (Seriously Rookie? You don't remember the next line?)

"Are you kidding me?" Astra grumbled. Rookie turned his head in her direction.

"AH!" Rookie screamed (Hey, where'd the tape go?). "SCARY PENGUIN!"

Astra rolled her eyes and supplied helpfully, "The next line just repeats 'because' five times. But please don't sing anymore."

"Wait, he was singing?" Rookie's scream must've woke up Dot, Gary, and Jet Pack Guy.

"He was singing?" Dot repeated. Astra nodded and said, "Can you believe he doesn't know the line that repeats 'because' five times?"

"Wow, Rookie," Jet Pack Guy commented. "That's a new low, even for you."

"Hey, no need to be mean!" Rookie whined. He tried to cross his arms over his chest but failed.

"AH, I'M TIED UP?!" Rookie yelled in a panicky voice. Astra couldn't help it. She fell over - literally - and cracked up at Rookie's reaction to finding out that he was tied up.

"AH, ME TOO!" Jet Pack Guy freaked out. Astra continued to laugh, and Dot joined her this time. The two of them were collapsed on the floor, laughing, with Rookie and Jet Pack Guy completely freaking out and trying to break free from their ropes with no success. Even G suppressed a smile, though his beak was pressed together tightly.

Finally, Astra and Dot managed to calm down, as well as Rookie and Jet Pack Guy.

"Smooth, JPG," Dot teased. She looked at Astra. "Was your iPod recording that?"

Astra shrugged. "I don't even know where my iPod is. Hopefully, it's somewhere in range and recorded the two of them screaming their heads off. Then we'll have some blackmail material!"

Jet Pack Guy glared at her. "Don't even think about it. Or else."

"Or else what?" Astra asked innocently.

Jet Pack Guy frowned. "Or else I-I-I'll...Oh, give me a moment to think about it!" (I got this from _The Hunger Games_, where Peeta is yelling at Katniss for sneaking off to the feast)

Astra and Dot cracked up again. Then, the two of them cried out, "You can THINK?!" (I say this to people all the time when they say "I think...")

"I'm starting to think that Astra's a bad influence," Jet Pack Guy grumbled. In response, Astra stuck her tongue out at him.

_"Ding, dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch!_  
_Ding, dong, the Wicked Witch is dead!_ Uh, um..." (Wow...)

Astra mentally face palmed herself since her flippers were tied. "Stop singing and try to break free. Do something useful for once."

"As if he is useful," Jet Pack Guy muttered. "Where'd the tape go?" (Finally, someone notices!)

Rookie ignored them and continued singing other songs.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs_  
_We will never be never be_  
_Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise...your...GLASS!"_

"You just ruined 'Raise Your Glass' for me," Astra snapped. Rookie shut his beak immediately at the venom in her voice.

"ARGH!" a voice yelled. The five of them stopped talking. Heavy footsteps pounded from outside.

"I've had enough of that penguin singing off-key to all those songs!" the voice continued. It sounded as if he was talking to someone. "And I was just starting to like 'Raise Your Glass,' even if this iPod says that it's by someone named P!nk."

Astra grew furious. Whoever had her iPod was _so_ dead (Even though I have an MP3, mess with it and you. Are. DEAD).

"I finally figured out where the music is all stored after accidentally recording some screaming, and now that idiot penguin had to ruin my favorite song so far," the voice grumbled. The footsteps grew louder, followed by...scuttles?

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Then, the door was thrown open.

"Alright, who was singing?"

* * *

**'Kay, that's it for now. Who had Astra's iPod? Did he also kidnap the agents? Is Astra still drugged? Is Lake Blue drugged, as Astra theorized? Where are the others? Why the heck was Rookie singing? Just how terrible was Rookie at singing? Was he as bad as Mr. Hendbert, or even worse?**

**Mr. Hendbert once sang a song about Irish immigrants during social studies, and one of the extra credit problems on the test asked for our opinions on his singing. I wrote that it was terrible, but he was at least on pitch. Even though it was a ridiculous question, I got the point.**

**Did anyone listen to Holiday? Or American Idiot? Or Green Day at all?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dunno if anyone is still reading, excluding Jessie and Walle N Eva, but here's the next chappie! LOL, Jessie's probably going to say, "Finally!" in her review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Astra1203**

"My iPod!" was the first thing that came out of Astra's beak. She couldn't get up, so she simply started swearing at Herbert (So that was the mystery figure!) in different languages, who had her iPod.

"Watch your language!" someone called sluggishly from outside. There was a thump that sounded like the penguin had fallen over.

"Lake Blue?" G asked in surprise.

Herbert growled. "Klutzy, I told you to watch her! That also meant _not allowing her to speak_!" (Don't be mean! Klutzy can only do so much since he's a crab!)

Herbert pulled a remote out (Hey, has anyone wondered where he gets his remotes from? It's like he pulls them out of thin air) and hit a button. Suddenly, Gary started spazzing out as if he had been electrocuted (Like in the cartoons).

"Gary!" Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie exclaimed in unison. Astra was too mad at Herbert for messing with her iPod (Wow, I care more about my iPod than I do for Gary. Please don't kill me, Bellykid!).

Finally, G collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Gary?" Rookie whispered. He approached G carefully.

"AH!" Rookie screamed. Gary had got up quickly, looking menacing.

"I should really thank Pink Flamingo [Is that the name Pinkia wanted?]," Herbert said triumphantly. "This device she let me borrow is great!"

"_You're_ the one who was controlling Gary to attack me?" Astra exploded. Oddly enough, the effects of the drug was starting to wear off so quickly.

Herbert grinned evilly. "Well, you're beloved scientist told you what happened, huh? The first part wasn't me. Attacking you when you were in the Arctic was."

Astra mentally face flippered herself. Herbert was such an idiot. He just admitted that he played a role in controlling G.

"Enough of the ruckus!" Herbert shouted.

"What ruckus?" Astra blurted out (Exactly!). "If we were impressed slash upset slash pissed - yes, I know, watch my language, may I continue, Lake Blue? - we would be causing a pandemonium, but we know you're too much of an idiot to pull this off by yourself. Who's Pink Flamingo, the person who's the mastermind of this plan?"

Herbert grew red in the face. "Shut up! I am the mastermind of this conspiracy! Pink Flamingo is just...just...my assistant!"

Klutzy clicked angrily. Herbert growled. "No, you are still my sidekick! I just don't know how else to describe Pink Flamingo!"

Klutzy clicked again furiously. Herbert sighed. "No, you weren't downgraded to - you know what, let's discuss this later! And yes, I do know what pandemonium means! It's a type of pancake!" (Wow, Herbert. Now we all know how advanced you are in your vocabulary skills)

"It means chaos, you fat polar bear!" Jet Pack Guy spat out.

"_Oh I'm a gummy bear!_  
_Yes I'm a gummy bear!_  
_Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear!_  
_I'm a jelly bear!_  
_Cause I´m a gummy bear!_  
_Oh I'm a moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear._  
_Oh yeah!_"

"SHUT UP!" Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Herbert, and Astra roared at Rookie.

"Watch your language!" Lake Blue yelled. She didn't sound as sluggish. It was probably because the drug was wearing off of her too.

Astra struggled with her bonds again and managed to break free.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, doing a little victory dance on the spot. "I am so AWESOME!"

"Duck!" Rookie shrieked. Everyone got as low as possible.

"Huh?" Instead of doing what everyone else did, Astra turned to see a giant machine pointed directly at her.

Herbert pressed a button. "Say goodbye to your sanity!"

He cackled evilly and then started coughing as the machine charged up.

Seconds went by. Then minutes. Astra leaned against the cave wall, bored out of her mind.

_How long is this going to take?_ she wondered to herself. Astra checked her stopwatch (I time stuff like this when I get bored). Seven minutes and thirty-five seconds had passed. Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine...

"Argh!" Herbert let out a groan of frustration. "How long is this going to take?"

He kicked the machine in anger, which was a mistake.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Herbert jumped around the cave, holding his right foot in his paws. Unfortunately, he dropped Astra's iPod at the same time.

"NO!" Astra dived for her iPod, catching it just before it could smash into pieces. However, she landed directly in front of the machine. The ray was getting brighter and brighter, neon green energy growing into a giant, glowing ball.

Without thinking, Astra popped a piece of purple gum into her mouth and chewed (Where did my other piece of gum go?).

"What are you doing?" Jet Pack Guy cried out. Ignoring him, Astra spat the gum out into her flipper and stuck it in the open control panel below the ray.

_Come on, come one_, Astra thought desperately. Suddenly, the machine began spluttering and popping. Electrical sparks flew around, but no one was hurt. The ball of energy disappeared into nothing. The ray began smoking and then exploded, knocking Astra backwards into Herbert.

"Hey!" Herbert exclaimed. "Get off of me!"

Astra gladly obliged. "You have _terrible_ BO! Do you, like, roll around in trash all day and eat garlic at every meal?"

Klutzy started clicking. Herbert grew bright red.

"Don't tell them it's true!" he shouted. (You just confirmed it...)

Astra untied Dot first because she was the least annoying. After they were all freed from their ropes, the four of them ran out of the cave, locking Herbert inside.

"Sayonara, sucker!" Astra called.

"Gary, get off of me!" Lake Blue yelled. She was wrestling against Gary and Klutzy, who were trying to knock her out. In response, she high kicked Klutzy.

"Oops..." Lake Blue had underestimated her strength and kicked Klutzy too hard. He was now stuck in the roof.

"Let's go!" Astra grabbed Lake Blue's flipper and pulled her away while Gary was distracted.

The five of them wandered around, getting lost in the maze of caves.

"Astra! Lake Blue!" It was Jessie.

Astra, Lake Blue, Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy ran towards Jessie's voice to find her, PH, Liana, and Mewcat waiting for them by an exit.

"My suitcase!" Astra took the item from PH and opened it. She frowned. "Where's my phone?"

The other agents stared at her in disbelief like _We went through all that for nothing?_

"Oh..." Rookie seemed nervous, even more than usual. "Was it a Spy Phone with a white case and an EPF symbol on it? And the words 'Agent A: DO NOT TOUCH!' flashing across the screen?"

Astra looked at him, surprised. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Heh, heh." Rookie handed her a Spy Phone that matched the description exactly.

Astra was furious. Rookie had her phone this _whole_ time? Why didn't he say anything?

"I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU ONCE WE GET OUT OF THIS PERDICAMENT!" Astra shouted at him. Rookie let out a scream and hid behind Lake Blue. Astra rolled her eyes and stuffed the phone back in her suitcase.

"Well, you _could_ strangle him once we get outside," Mewcat suggested, reaching for the door.

Suddenly, someone dropped down from above and shoved Mewcat backwards, causing her to stumble. She caught her balance just before she could hit her head.

"Who are you?" Jet Pack Guy demanded. Lake Blue got ready to high kick the figure. Astra tensed up, prepared for a fight.

The penguin sighed and took off his/her/whatever's ski mask.

They all gasped, shocked by the penguin's identity.

_"Aunt Arctic?" _they cried out in unison.

Aunt Arctic, the Director of the EPF, sighed again.

"Yes, agents, it's me," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass."

* * *

**AUNT ARCTIC?! This is crazy talk!**

**Uh, news flash: It's MoonHunter12 you're talking about! I'm not normal.**

**Who saw this coming? I know Lake Blue did. She actually guessed that Aunt Arctic would be involved in this plot in one of her reviews, and I was like "How did she know?!"**

**Oh yeah, you were right Walle N Eva.**

**School's almost out! Yay! I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to sleepaway camp. And then my mom's making me take summer classes...Boo hoo :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Got back from camp earlier this week, but I couldn't update because of summer classes and the fact that my laptop lost its wireless connection. It's all good now!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Astra1203**

Rookie, as expected, freaked out immediately.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he wailed. A majority of the other agents covered their ears, including Aunt Arctic.

"What's all the racket?" they heard Herbert yell. "When I get my paws on that Rookie penguin, he's not going to live to see daylight! First he ruins that song for me, and now he's making all that noise!"

"Like you have the guts _or_ the strength to do that!" Astra called to him, provoking him even further (I'm not very smart, am I?).

"Quit provoking him!" Lake Blue lectured. "It's not the time to joke around! This is a dangerous situation. You should be focusing on finding ways to escape rather than teasing Herbert. It's not nice to bully people, even if they are jerks! If you upset him even further, he could become even angrier and attempt to wipe us out permanently. Do you really want that to happen? And Herbert, watch your attitude!"

"Why, Aunt Arctic, why?" Rookie cried, sinking to the ground, bawling his eyes out. Astra shook her head. This guy was hopeless.

"I can't tell you," Aunt Arctic replied before tackling Astra. Astra let out a yelp of surprise and pushed at her former EPF Director.

"Crazy Gary on steroids behind you!" Astra warned, ignoring the other agents' exclamations of protests. Aunt Arctic slapped a flipper over Astra's beak, but Jessie had already pinned Gary in a headlock, struggling to knock him out.

"We're all going to die!" Rookie screamed, still sobbing. PH was trying to calm him down.

"Shut up and help me if you don't want to die!" Jessie snapped. Either she wasn't doing a very good job, or Gary really _had_ been injected with steroids, because he was close to slipping out of Jessie's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Gary protested, kicking wildly. He managed to land a kick on Mewcat's head, knocking her out cold.

Meanwhile, Jet Pack Guy was fiddling with the doorknob. "We're locked in! Anybody have freakish strength?"

"I'm kind of busy here!" Astra grumbled, struggling to escape from Aunt Arctic's grip. Lake Blue and Dot were trying to pull Aunt Arctic off of Astra, but there was no change. "Liana, what the heck are you _doing_?"

Said penguin was tapping on the cave wall and studying the cracks in the rocks. She made her way slowly along the wall before stopping at one section and tracing her flipper over the cracks. Liana knocked on the stone, creating a hollow sound. Without a word, she snatched Rookie's sunglasses off his face and smashed it against the section of the wall, crumbling the rock into pieces. A gap the size of a manhole cover was formed.

"I knew these lead sunglasses would come in handy!" Liana grinned triumphantly before shoving Rookie and helping PH through the hold to the outside world.

"Hurry, hurry," Liana muttered, pushing Jessie, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy into the snow as she kicked Gary to the other side of the cave. Lake Blue and Astra were still having trouble with Aunt Arctic.

_Should I tell Lake Blue that she's stepping on my hair?_ Astra thought to herself, but then dismissed the thought. _Whatever. It's just hair._

At the same moment, Aunt Arctic was trying to inject something into Astra's flipper.

_A knockout potion?_ Astra wondered, studying the contents. It was a bright pink liquid that gave a warm glow, with little air bubbles trapped inside. It reminded Astra of soda, but (a) soda wasn't pink and (b), she didn't like fizzy drinks.

_Sorry Aunt Arctic._ Astra landed a punch on Aunt Arctic's stomach, right where her internal organs were located. When Aunt Arctic froze for a second, Lake Blue took the opportunity to pull Aunt Arctic off of Astra. Then the two of them dove through the hole and landed in the snow.

"Wait, what about Mewcat?" Astra realized after they sprinted away far enough that Herbert's secret base wasn't visible anymore.

"They're probably holding her hostage," Dot theorized. "I don't think we should worry about her. I mean, we're talking about Mewcat after all."

"True that," Jessie chuckled. "Now, how do we get out of here? And where do we go?"

"Well, I got my phone back!" Astra announced. She started tapping in some commands. "There's a GPS on this thing, in case I get penguin-napped or lost. You guys have any other secret bases around Club Penguin?"

The other agents were silent.

Astra groaned. "You guys _have_ to be kidding me."

"Wait, we _do_ have another base!" PH exclaimed excitedly. She looked at Jessie. "The one beneath the dojo, remember? We did the training with the puffles there!" (This I'm not making up. It's only for the Nintendo DS, that's all)

"Oh yeah!" Jessie held out her flipper for Astra's phone, which she reluctantly obliged. Typing in some quick commands, Jessie started walking in one direction (Oh gosh. You know what's wrong, Jessie). The other penguins followed her.

"We should do some research on that penguin Herbert mentioned," Dot panted, breathing heavily. "What was the name again? Pink Floyd?"

Astra burst out laughing. Everyone else stared at her like she went crazy, and not in the good way.

"I'm sorry!" Astra exclaimed between laughs. "But how do you mix up Pink Floyd and Pink _Flamingo_? Pink Floyd is an English _rock band_."

"Only Astra would find that funny," Jessie muttered.

Lake Blue seemed puzzled. "I've never heard of Pink Floyd. Who are they?"

They all murmured in agreement.

Astra stopped laughing and wiped her tears away. "You guys _never_ heard of them before?"

Jessie and Liana held up their flippers. Liana spoke for the two of them. "We've know the name, but we don't know anything about them."

"Does _The Dark Side of the Moon_ ring a bell?" The agents shook their heads.

Astra mentally face-flippered herself and whipped out her iPod. Scrolling through the albums, she found _The Dark Side of the Moon _and played "On the Run."

"Their music is _awesome_!" Astra blabbed as the song played, trudging on. "They focus on problems we deal with in society or even everyday life!"

Lake Blue frowned at the sound of the rock music, since she mostly listens to classical pieces. Rookie had a look of terror on his face, probably because the song could bring fear of death.

"So...they're basically the older version of Green Day," Jessie said flatly. Astra threw her flippers up in frustration, stopping the track.

"Who's Green Day?" That question came from Rookie. "The name sounds better than Pink Floyd."

Astra eagerly tapped on the album _American Idiot_ and started to play "Holiday," but Jessie snatched her iPod away.

"Hey!" Astra protested.

"No punk rock," Lake Blue scolded. "It's too loud. You might cause the dojo to fall apart."

"Listen to some Taylor Swift or something," Jessie added. She smirked and pressed something.

"I hate you!" Astra groaned, covering her ears as Jessie played "22" full blast (I hate that song. I'm sorry, but I do). Suddenly, Rookie started singing off-key to the song.

_"I don't know about you_  
_But I'm feeling twenty-two_  
_Everything will be alright_  
_If you keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me_  
_But I bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright_  
_If we just keep dancing like we're_  
_Twenty-two_  
_Twenty-two!"_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Astra yelled. Rookie and Jessie chased her all the way to the dojo, with "22" on loop.

Astra snatched back her iPod when they made it to the dojo. Jessie and PH led them to the secret base underneath the building after explaining the situation to Sensei.

"Okay, let's research that Pink Flamingo character," Jet Pack Guy announced, whipping out his Spy Phone. Liana pulled out a laptop from her backpack. All the agents got busy to work.

"Does anyone know who 'The Runaways' are?" Rookie asked after several minutes.

Astra almost dropped her phone. She scrambled over to Rookie to look at what he found.

_Please don't tell me it's them._ But thanks to her bad luck, it was the same ones.

"You know them, Astra?" Everyone was staring at her, which made her nervous. Stupid socially challenged traits.

"The Runaways are a duo of notorious criminals in the Arctic," Astra explained. "They were called that because of their background and the way they perform their crimes. Both members, Pink Flamingo and some other dude we haven't been able to identify, used to run away from every home they were put in since they're orphans. Because of that, they learned how to escape any building they were in simply by running away. One time, they managed to sneak out of a house they robbed just by running out the front door. Robbing places was a part of their scheme to take over the world, because they needed the supplies to build their machines, similar to Herbert, except their plans actually work sometimes. The two of them are willing to do anything to reach their goal, even if it means...causing penguins in their way to...disappear without a trace. We lost over thirty agents trying to stop them. Recently, though, they've been staying under the radar."

Before anyone could say anything, the floor collapsed, revealing a deep hole in the ground.

"AHHHHH!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyhi. Don't ask, I like that introduction.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Lake Blue1**

"AHHHHH!" the agents screamed.

"Whoever built this place is horrible at building!" Jessie yelled (Stolen from her review).

"Really?" Jet Pack Guy shouted back. "_That's_ what you think of when we're falling through an _endless_ pit?"

"Watch your attitudes!" Lake Blue scolded. "We're in a very dire situation right now. Fighting won't resolve the problem. If anything, fighting makes matters worse! Also..."

Lake Blue continued her lecture as they free fell through the hole. Maybe Jet Pack Guy was right. Maybe this _is_ an endless pit.

Astra broke out her iPod and started listening to music, obviously bored. The other reason could be that Rookie started singing (Well, more like _screeching_) "Best Song Ever" by One Direction. Dot groaned and covered her ears, as well as Jessie.

"OW!" They all hit rock bottom hard. Lake Blue felt as if every bone in her body shattered into a million pieces. Stars exploded in front of her eyes. Before she could regain sight, the slam of a heavy door was heard and sent vibrations through the floor.

"Well, well, look who we captured here." Lake Blue sat up to see a pink penguin dressed in all pink. She marveled at how much the penguin looked like a flamingo, which was probably why her name was Pink Flamingo.

"So nice to see you again, Astra," Pink Flamingo said. She smiled sweetly, but Astra returned it with a glare.

"Oh, shut up," Astra snapped. A dark aura emitted from the purple penguin, but Pink Flamingo seemed unfazed.

"Watch your language," Lake Blue chided on instinct.

"Where's the other dude?" Astra asked, surprisingly not saying anything about Lake Blue's chiding.

Pink Flamingo waved a flipper absent mindedly. "Oh, he went soft a couple months back, so I had to...dispose of him."

"WHAT?" a voice exclaimed from behind Pink Flamingo. In a blink of an eye, _Aunt Arctic_ had tackled Pink Flamingo to the ground.

"You said," Aunt Arctic puffed, "you said that if I helped you take control of Gary's mind so he would go after Astra, you would let him go. You said he could live a happy, normal life as an EPF agent. You said that no one would know the truth. You _lied_ to me?"

Pink Flamingo simply smiled and held up a remote. "You know me better than that. Did you really expect me to let him go? He was planning on getting rid of me, so naturally, I beat him at his own game. Remember your life is in my hands, so kindly go back to your seat."

Aunt Arctic's eyes were full of flames, but she obliged to Pink Flamingo's orders. Lake Blue wondered what Pink Flamingo meant, but chose not to say anything in fear of something bad happening to them. Unfortunately, Astra did exactly that (Nope, I'm not very sensible).

"What do you mean the Director's life is in your hands?" Astra demanded. "What's her connection to your former partner in crime?"

Pink Flamingo looked at them curiously. "You mean you don't know? Well, I guess I'll explain Parrot's past."

Rookie let out a giggle, but luckily, PH slapped a flipper over his beak as Pink Flamingo continued.

"You see, your precious little Director is Parrot's _aunt_. When she found out, she wanted him to leave me and come here to Club Penguin, but I couldn't allow that to happen. In return, I wanted what's in your brain and phone, Astra: knowledge. Aunt Arctic agreed immediately, but Gary failed at capturing you, so I requested the help of Herbert when I discovered that you ran off to Club Penguin. I had Aunt Arctic fake her death with the bombs.

"When both she and Gary failed and captured that other penguin you call Mewcat - don't worry, she's right over there - I made them come back here, knowing that you all would come to the Dojo. What Aunt Arctic didn't know was that Parrot was already gone, and now here we are! Oh, and to answer your first question, I planted a bomb in your Director's body. A tiny one that would ensure she won't see daylight again."

"You're crazier than Astra!" Jessie shouted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Astra protested. "I'm not mental like that idiot over there!"

"Watch your language _and_ attitudes!" Lake Blue said. Sometimes, it frustrated her that her friends would start arguing in a life or death situation.

Suddenly, Rookie started _singing _(Joking request I took seriously from Cuddles140).

_"I wanna be the very best  
That no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause - _OW!"

The last part was because Astra smacked Rookie lightly in the stomach. "What are you going to catch and train, puffles?" she grumbled. "Wait, where's Gary?"

"Over here," a voice replied. Lake Blue glanced over at that direction to see G tied to a chair, a faraway look in his eyes, but at least he was unharmed. "Now, if I apply Newton's theory of gravitation to the Archimedes principle, that should be able to...No, that's not right either."

"This is boring," Mewcat complained from her corner. Lake Blue couldn't believe what Mewcat was doing. Somehow, she had managed to sneak her iPad with her and was currently playing on it.

"What's a five letter word for sorceress?" Jet Pack Guy asked, tapping on his crossword puzzle with a pencil.

"Witch," Pink Flamingo answered grumpily. Jet Pack Guy scribbled it down as she waved her flippers around in the air and screamed, "ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME OR NOT? I WILL PUSH THE BUTTON TO TRIGGER THE BOMB IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION!" (Calm down, sista. You got anger issues or what?)

Everyone but Astra immediately snapped to attention. Astra pulled out her iPod and started listening to Green Day or something, but whatever it was could be heard from where Lake Blue was (Yeah...definitely wasn't the right move).

"ASTRA!" Pink Flamingo stormed over to where Astra was.

"Mm-hm?" Astra turned around, beak to beak with Pink Flamingo. "You're speech is boring. Listen to some rock music."

Astra shoved her headphones on Pink Flamingo, who didn't seem to enjoy it at all. While she was listening, Astra slid her flipper carefully into Pink Flamingo's pocket and pulled out a remote.

"Hey, Lake Blue, catch!" Astra called, tossing the remote at Lake Blue. She fumbled with it, almost dropping it button down (You know, like face down) on the floor. Astra cranked up the rock music even louder. The pounding of the drums and electric guitar chords sent vibrations through the ground.

"Alright, you're done," Astra declared, taking the headphones off.

"What?" Pink Flamingo shouted loudly. "I can't hear anything! What did you do?" She stumbled around, trying to regain her hearing when she crashed into the metal bars, knocking herself out cold.

Astra snickered and put her headphones back on herself. "Loud music can be bad for your ears. You learned that the hard way."

Jessie snorts. "Says you. It's a wonder why _your_ ears aren't damaged yet."

"Because I'm special," Astra said, nodding to Lake Blue. "Disassemble the battery compartment. The key should be in there."

Lake Blue frowned, but did what Astra told her anyway. Sure enough, there was a key there instead of batteries. She took it out and unlocked the cell.

"Come on," Lake Blue grinned. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**So, this is the end of the story. There won't be a sequel to it, just some crazy spin offs because it's MoonHunter12. Now you know that no one but Pink Flamingo was actually evil! Herbert's just not badass enough to be evil.**

**I'm going to start a new story tomorrow or later this week, depending on how much homework I have.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, and to Jessie especially, who read every single chapter as soon as I updated or a day after, as well as Bellykid5, my first reader (I'll have to PM her. She's been pretty busy with her stories). If you're a newcomer reading sometime in the future (like in 2020 because my story's so _lame_ :P), thank you too for actually reading it when everyone else pretty much forgot about it.**


End file.
